Walking Into The Claws of Jealousy
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Jealousy has long been deemed the guardian of love. But more often it's love's downfall. We typically blame our partner for paying attention to another, but the real issue may be what jealousy teaches us about ourselves.-H.E. Marano. D/E  Smut Alert
1. The Running Emotions

_**Hello TVD fans... yes I know I should be working on my other stories but what can I say. This was bugging the back of my mind so I figured what the hell ;) indulge them I say. Picks up during the episode of Katerina... where Katherine tells Elena about her past and her fate...**_

_**FYI- It will be a short story- probably not too many chapters.**_

_**Please Review and I promise FAST updates!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Walking into the Claws of Jealousy<em>**

_***Jealousy** is an emotion experienced by one who perceives that another person is giving something that s/he wants (typically attention, **love**, or affection) to a another person that's not you._

**~D&E~**

Elena had just finished talking to Katherine… she felt nervous, jittery, and desperate for some comfort. All of this drama because of her whole existence as a doppelganger; her family and friends were now in danger and it was _all_ _her_ fault. She didn't know what to do but the emotions running through her made her feel like crying or laughing or running or _something_…

She paced slightly in the tomb, running a hand through her hair glancing at the ground in exasperation…

I need Stefan, she thought, tears beginning to burn her eyes. She needed to feel taken care of… safe… loved… to be told that everything was going to be alright even if it wasn't. The only place to find that peace was there with him… in the arms of Stefan.

Keeping her hand tangled in her as she made the split decision. She frantically ran out of the tomb heading to the Boarding House, her thoughts on a one track mind of needing to get the there _now_…

Driving through the rough dirt streets at a speed not acceptable for a human, she gunned the gas in an attempt to get there fast. She hadn't even parked right or turned off the car properly when she was already jumping out of the vehicle rushing through the front door of the Salvatore Mansion.

Elena headed for the parlor thinking she'd find Stefan probably there still talking with Rose and Damon about Klaus, but when she got there… as she took in the scene before her… her body froze in place, color draining from her face momentarily leaving her speechless.

**~D&E~**

Damon had been all too consumed about the fact that this older female vampire could read him without actually _knowing_ him. Rose had been able to come to the conclusion that he was deeply in love with Elena and she'd but seen them interact a few seconds.

When she'd suggested they flip their switches off as she offered him _herself_… he didn't think twice at taking her up on her offer.

In a flash he'd been right in front of her and dove into take some kind of comfort in another woman's arms. He must have been too enwrapped into his actions because somehow his vampire ears missed Elena's noisy arrival to the house as she went deeper into the residence, probably in the search of Stefan.

The sound of keys dropping to the floor was what made Rose and Damon turn around and jump in alert.

Damon noticed Elena frozen in place with a shocked expression and his body automatically went rigid in response. It was like he knew that what he'd been doing was wrong. Even though she wasn't his, a feeling of powerful guilt hit him by surprise.

Elena's shock had loosened her grip on her keys and it had been what had scared them apart… Damon was in boxers staring her way as Rose stood in bra and panties, a hand over her waist and the other over her shoulder in embarrassment. What had shocked her most was the amount of hurt that overwhelmed her so quickly, followed by anger she hadn't known could grow inside her.

The tension in the room was dreadfully unpleasant and Rose felt the need to do or say something… she picked up a blanked draped over the sofa near her wrapping it around herself as she said…

"I'm sorry…?" Rose knew Elena was dating Stefan but the look on her face spoke volumes of contradiction to her feelings.

Rose's words snapped Elena out of her trance and she bent down to pick up her keys while muttering, "Don't be…" she'd tried to make it sound like she didn't care, but her tone had come out as a bark.

She quickly turned on her heel, mumbling something about her _shouldn't__have__gone__there_… as she went and soon she was gone.

**~D&E~**

Damon was still trying to process what had happened… he'd been taken aback at Elena walking in on them, but primarily in his head, had been the amount of emotions that had crossed over her face. It had been surprise, hurt, anger… all summed up to equal one thing she shouldn't be… jealous.

_Jealous_? He questioned, he just couldn't wrap his mind around that.

He felt someone nudge him bringing out of his thoughts then… _Oh__… __that's__right_, he'd forgotten about the half naked vampire beside him, he turned to face her still in half a daze.

"_Go_!" Rose repeated noticing he hadn't heard her the first time, "Go after her…" she encouraged.

Confusion filled his face…

"Look… I recognize an opportunity when I see it. You _love_ her… this is your chance to _get_ her… well _that_ and she pulled out of here very angry."

Damon finally understood what she was saying… in all of this commotion he'd failed to react. He dressed in a haste, briskly went for his keys, and got in his car to go after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys... If this sent a new alert to you it's probably because I'm replacing the chapters since I got someone saying I needed a BETA. Anyway, I'm correcting and re-writing making sure it flows nicely. Thank you for reading and understanding :)<strong>_


	2. Making a Run for It

_**You... Guys... Rock!*!*! ;) I loved the feedback I got from you guys... know that your Reviews mean the WORLD to me and as a little thanks in appreciation for all of you who reviewed, added to alerts, and favored the story... *kisses* to you all and a little treat for YOU**_

_**~The next mini-chapter to my short story.~**_

_**Again thank you ;) I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Those of you looking for the smut... it will be slow coming, but IT WILL!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Elena had tears running down her face as the hurt and the anger mixed in together unfortunately pouring out of her… _He_ shouldn't be able to do that to her, upset her so much that it ached in places she didn't know she had inside her.

"_Ugh_…" she huffed, "Forget that I might die but here I am feeling… _feeling_…" she hit the wheel with her hands as she didn't want to think the word she knew rang true. She'd left driving at full speed in God knows what direction in need to get away from the picture she'd _walked __in __on_ and from _Stefan_…

Stefan, she thought… if he so much as saw her like _this_… falling apart for his brother, God she didn't even know what he would do.

So she continued down the road to nowhere in need of running away to feel better. That had almost worked until her phone rang annoyingly…

She glanced at the screen flashing **DAMON**'s name on it… she grumbled something under her breath and tossed it aside. _He_ was the last person in the world that she wanted to see, much less speak to.

Though his name did bring up some good ideas… she smiled… all she needed was to find a willing guy to buy her some drinks. She looked down at herself… jeans and a t-shirt wasn't going to cut it attracting anyone… but then she remembered. Back in her wild days, she and Caroline carried a change of clothes in the car for when they'd decide to ditch and go out on the town. Yes… horrible but completely life saving right now when she wanted to forget Damon Salvatore existed.

Old Elena making a brief appearance, drinking and dancing… she thought, will be the cure for this…

/

Damon growled as he'd torn into every freaking place in this God forsake town he'd thought she would have gone in _but_ to no avail…

He'd started at her house… the grill, her friend's houses, God he'd scanned the whole stupid town and she was _nowhere_ to be found. He kept telling himself that he shouldn't care… she wasn't _his_ after all, but the fact that his heart ached in worry and fear because he _did_ love her… kept on popping into his mind…

He cared more than he'd ever wanted to for _anyone_ in his life…

Careful not to break his phone into little pieces… he yet again for what felt like the hundredth time tried to call her as he settled back in to his car.

There was a first ring as he began to drive away, a second, a third… and that damn infuriating voice mail yet again…

The first messages he'd left had been something like… _Elena, __please __answer __the __phone__… __where __are __you? __We __need __to __talk?_

Soon he started becoming desperate and fearful… he'd resorted to begging, that's right… Damon Salvatore was begging a seventeen year old… _Elena, __please __call __me __back, __or __answer __the __phone, __let __me __explain__… _(Not that he should, he considered.)

The last couple of his messages had been in high temper unfortunately, since his patience could only be stretched so far… _Elena!__You __better __answer __the __God __dam __phone __or __so __help __me __God, __I __will __ring __your __neck __myself __when __I __find __you __because __I __WILL __find __you_, he'd growled…

This last time he didn't have the energy to yell into the phone… the moment the voice mail came on… he tossed the phone irritated. Where could she have gone?

His phone decided to ring then… and SHIT, he didn't know where he'd tossed it. Desperate to find it he pulled over to the side of the road, looking for it answering frantically… "Elena?"

"Uh, no… I'm looking for her actually, do you know where…?" Stefan was asking when Damon snapped…

"_No __I __**don't**__…__!" _he yelled hanging up.

A couple of unneeded breaths as he gazed at the now setting sun when something clicked, could she have gone…? He let his mind wonder…

Only one way to find out… Georgia, here I come!

/

She could see the sign was being remodeled… on top of the Bree's Bar there was a banner that stated… under new management.

Elena shrugged that off stepping out of the car walking seductively to the entrance of the bar where the door man gazed at her speculative. She swung her hips in the tight jean mini skirt she wore… long tanned legs showing… accentuated by her high black heels matching the black glittery spaghetti strapped shirt revealing a nice amount of cleavage and toned belly as she sauntered her way over… giving him the sweetest smile ever.

As she neared the entrance the door man returned her smile practically eating her with his eyes and moved aside to let her in…

"Come on in sexy…" he'd drone out for her…

She smiled at the compliment while thinking to herself, I still got it, though the fact that she looked like she was selling _it_ told he that was the only reason she'd gotten in un-carded.

Elena shrugged that off in a 'who cares' attitude… right now this was about wanting to erase _everything_ from her mind.


	3. Surprise, Surprise Look it Who Cares

_**Yey! The next chapter ;) One of my favorite ones... I hope you enjoy and THANK YOU for reading and reviewing. I love every single one of your comments, they make me feel overwhelmingly happy.**_

_**So... onto the next one ;) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Not much longer later, Damon pulled up to Bree's Bar noticing Elena's car in the parking lot… _God_ just the sight of it rushed through him a sense of relief he didn't know his body needed. His muscles relaxing a bit… he quickly stepped out of his car striding past the door man to find Elena…

Fear had filled him when he realized that she was going to notice Bree missing, but the sight of her laughing, in that provocative outfit, drinking her ass off while a _posse_ of guys surrounded her, made him realize that she sure as hell probably hadn't even noticed.

Elena had had way too many shots for her own good when she spotted Damon enter the bar… _great_, she thought, he'd found her. Well… she didn't want to leave, be, go, or _anything_ with him, so she wrapped her arm around the neck of one of the guys closest to her and smiled playfully at him. The guy took advantage of her willingness to touch him snaking his arm around her waist, stroking the exposed skin there.

Damon had plenty of experience with jealousy… the concept wasn't foreign to him, first he'd dealt with it _willingly_ with Katherine but most recently _unwillingly_ with Elena, who was always draped around Stefan like a freaking leach to human skin. But the fact that he _knew_ she had already seen him and was doing this _on __purpose__…_ made his blood boil to a point he wasn't sure he could control; and in all honesty, with that ass wrapped around her… he wasn't sure he wanted to hold himself back.

Witnessing the hand stroking her hip made a growl form from deep in his throat… at this rate he was going to have to slaughter anyone that so much as looked at her the wrong way. His eyes took in her silky legs, the tight mini, and the perfect curve of her breasts with every inch of her exposed olive skin and with somewhat of a snarl that was between lust and fury…

Not being able to just observe anymore, he strode furiously her way… she noticed his anger and a satisfied smirk crossed her face, but with no care in the world she pretended that she still hadn't even spotted him.

"Elena…" he said through gritted teeth, fists clenched, "we need to talk…" he took the approach of trying to be civil.

She turned to face him smugly and simply said, "_No_…" she continued laughing and drinking when he reached for her hand to pull her to him but one of the guys snapped their hand to his wrist as the rest of the guys seemed to stand to back him up.

Damon growled under his breath, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he warned. He hadn't had a decent kill in a while and with as much rage that was rushing through his veins… he was sure he wouldn't hesitate to rip them to shreds with the whole dam bar.

The guys laughed… there was at least ten of them and one of him which made them think confidently, "Who is this clown…?" the guys asked Elena, "your boyfriend…?"

Elena scoffed, "No… worse… my boyfriend's brother…" she crossed her legs seductively in Damon's direction then, hoping to make him feel a little of what she was feeling inside.

"You need to go man…" one of the other guys said, "she obviously doesn't want you here…"

Damon laughed evilly, "Elena…" he warned, "if you don't come with me _now_ people are going to get hurt…"

Elena rolled her eyes, "I _don't_ want to talk to _you_ Damon…" she paused finally looking at him in the eyes, "and by the way… where _is_ our darling Rose…?"

Damon was growing more inpatient by the minute… not waiting for his response he heard her excuse herself to the lady's room and left their side. He followed close behind and spun her to face him by the arm… pressing her to the wall near the restroom door...

"Where do _you_ get _off_ acting like _I_ did something _wrong_?" he growled in her face.

She stared with that same intensity and rage that had filled her at finding _them_ together while yelling back, "Did _I_ accuse _you_ of anything?"

He banged his hands around her, "Don't play games with me Elena, _you're_ acting like it?"

She giggled without humor, "Do you really think that highly of yourself that you think I'm upset at what I walked in on? _Please_…"

"It's not thinking _highly_ of myself, I can _tell_! Why won't you just admit _it_?"

"Whatever Damon…" she pushed against his chest not able to make him budge… seeing as he wasn't going to move she spat, "I love Stefan and it's _always_ going to be Stefan…"

Damon felt like he'd been slapped in the face and out of anger slammed his fists around her on the wall this time breaking through the concrete… why couldn't she just _fucken __admit __it_?

"_**LIES**_!" he roared.

One of the guys from the group came to look for Elena and caught Damon enraged, "Is this guy bothering you again babe?" he questioned as if ready to fight.

Damon glared at the guy with a sinister smirk like he intended to rip his throat out… he made a slight move in his direction but Elena held on to him by the shirt while turning to the guy saying sweetly, "No… I'm fine… thank you…"

As he left reluctantly she turned to Damon, "_Move!_" she ordered lips millimeters away from his… as she tried to move him from hovering over her. Her skin felt flushed as her heart rapidly accelerated… she amounted it to just being fury though she knew she was lying to herself.

"Sure…" he answered his smothering eyes pinning her in place, "as soon as you prove to me you don't want me…"

"I already told you that I _don't_, what else do you want from _me_…?" she tried to hold his fiercely gaze as to not give in to him.

At that moment a girl was trying to get to the bathroom and Damon smiled cockily… he grabbed the girl by the waist bringing her close to his body as he whispered seductively, "Care to help me with something sweetheart?"

The girl loving Damon's attention smiled nodding dazedly… he turned to Elena then to challenge her, "If you can stand there while I kiss this girl senseless, I will leave you alone _for_ _good_…"

Elena thought he'd wait for a response, but he quickly pushed the girl against the wall as he began to descend his mouth towards hers… before Elena could catch their lips touching, feeling moisture burn her eyes as it felt like Damon had torn through her chest squeezing at her heart breaking it to pieces… she did the only thing she could…

She ran…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review ^_^ Review!<strong>_

_**xoxo**_


	4. I love you

_**Okay :) So new thing in my profile... now you can view the upcoming dates in which I will be updating all my stories so that you're not wondering how ling it will be till the next chapter :) **_

_**Okie Dockie so here's the next chapter so please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The moment she fled, Damon went right after her… he knew he wouldn't have kissed this stranger but he had needed to make a point and the intention of the action with her believing he _would_ was what mattered. Seeing as she _was_ stubborn… he knew it would take for him to _do_ something that would shake her to her core.

Elena had barely made it outside when she felt someone stop her and push her against the rough exterior of the bar…

"Now tell me again that it's _always_ going to be Stefan…" Damon whispered inches from her face… eyes locking in sincerity with hers.

She felt the treacherous tears spill down her face… she didn't want to admit it, but YES, she'd been jealous _alright!_ She'd been _deeply_ jealous. This whole time of being with Stefan she'd had nothing to worry about because Damon had dedicated all of his time to her and no other girl. The moment it became clear that she'd been replaced though… it had stung like nothing she'd ever thought possible.

Ocean blue, angered, yet passionate filled orbs continued to burn into her auburn heartbreaking ones as she debated admitting her true feelings.

"Tell me…" he repeated softly, his eyes pleading with vulnerability that only a man like him could pull off.

Taking a couple of deep breaths and **not** wanting to give in, she mustered up enough rage in her to give him an answer…

"_Fine__…__"_ she yelled straightening her posture,_"what __is __it __that __you __want __me __to __say__…__? __That __I __**hated **__seeing __you __with __Rose__…__? __That __it __**hurt **__like __**hell **__like __if __I'd __just __caught __you __cheating __on __me? __That __this __whole __time __since __you __came __into __my __life __as __much __as __I __try __to __push __you __away __you've __pricked __yourself __into __my __heart __like __a __thorn __without __you __giving __me __the __option __to __choose__…__? __Is __that __what __you __want __to __hear__…__?"_

Damon stared in awe… he had been pretty sure she was going to deny it again since it was in her nature of being tenacious. He was about to try and say something, though not sure what, when he heard her begin to talk again…

Elena's voice got just above a whisper this time as more tears streamed down her cheeks, "That I hated… not being able to yell at her in her face to keep her filthy hands off of you… that you were mine and no one else's, that I, _that __I_… _Hmhmmm_…" she sighed unable to speak because Damon's lips had crashed into hers making her swiftly surrender to his blazing passion.

Like a match catching fire… he ardently pulled her body towards him… moving his lips roughly against hers in half anger half relief. Delighted at the feel of him… she hummed pleased letting her fingers slide through the raven locks of his hair pulling him closer. He'd been surprised at her quick reaction to him… especially now with her teasing tongue nudging at his lips for entrance that he quickly granted, their tongues touching… fighting with each other for dominance in need to devour the other…

Not wanting to end the kiss, but needing to clarify to her that she was wrong, Damon pulled back slowly…

Elena gazed at him with swollen kissed lips and perplexed filled eyes as she tried to catch her breath… Nothing had ever felt this intense… her skin crawled with electricity, her heart hammering in her chest, and all she wanted was him pressed up to her again.

He grabbed her hand from his neck sliding it to place it over his heaving chest as he spoke, his voice coming out hoarsely…

"I just… I need you to know something…" he closed his eyes momentarily trying to keep his need at bay, then opened them again putting a little pressure on her hand, "that this… _this_ heart… even though is not beating… is _yours_…"

She gave him a small nervous smile… she knew that he was admitting more than he wanted to…

"_I'm __**yours**_…" he stressed, "All _you_ have to do is _claim_ it, **me**…" his lips twitched into an unsure smirk. It was that simple. It had always been… _God_, he'd been at her mercy the moment she had treated him like a deserving man and not a monster.

There was an uncomfortable silence, he knew he was putting himself in a very exposed position and Elena had the power to really destroy the last shred of the man she'd slowly created.

So he patiently waited for her answer though it was beginning to kill him inside… especially since for the first time ever… he couldn't read her face. He was close to taking it back when she finally spoke…

"I'm sorry…" Elena said caressing his face lovingly, the action odd yet right… pushing a strand of his hair back into place, "I shouldn't have acted like this with you… it wasn't my place."

Damon visibly stiffened… face going void of emotion… _uh_, where the hell was this conversation going?

"I am _so_ in love with you Damon…" she said softly, chocolate fervor filled eyes burning into his sky blue ones as they conveyed the truth, "_have __been__…_ for a while now _but_…"

Damon grinned placing a finger to her lips taking a huge breath of air from the constricted way he'd put his body in.

"Don't ruin it…" he said then grazed his thumb over her parting lips as she closed her eyes from the feel… he slowly closed the distance between them pressing his lips to hers again… much slower this time, taking his time discovering and enjoying the feel of her willing lips moving in sensual rhythm over his…

If love had a taste then it was this… right here, with her. He kissed and explored her. Tentatively slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth to massage hers, savoring her, taking in her warm essence… a light hint of some alcohol still there but he didn't care. All that mattered was that _she_ was giving in to him…

Elena could feel her body _melting_ in pools of desire… _desperate_ for his touch… she wanted him to make her his. So she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms more securely around his neck, tilting her head a bit to better her position to delve into his mouth fully. The action urging their bodies together like magnets; Damon being quickly reminded physically… of the _very_ provocative and skimpy little outfit she was wearing.

He pulled her by the waist against him and her quiet hiss combined with their kissing had him hard in a second, he was a man after all, who could resist such temptation… her hips hugging at him perfectly made him growl pleasurably… his reaction eliciting another needy whimper to escape her lips.

Must have… was all Elena could think of, after having witness someone else trying to take him, she also needed to feel like _he_ was hers…

"I _need_ you…" her desire for him was clouding much of her judgment now as her hands were already working themselves through the buttons of his shirt.

By now their kissing had become frantic and uncontrolled as he pressed his throbbing groin against her heated flush slightly grinding against each other…

"_Hmmm_…" she whimpered anxiously at the feel of him where her aching core moistened in want.

Damon pulled back abruptly, "Let's get out of here…" he let out strainfully. He knew he was on the verge of ripping the flimsy materials from her body and pounding her into utter oblivion… _Who __cared __who __saw__…__?_

But remembering that this wasn't just some random girl but the woman he loved… he mustered up enough restraint to want to get them out of here to properly give her what she deserved.

_To be made love to…_

Elena nodded quickly hardly controlling her need herself. He grabbed her hand… kissed it lovingly first before leading her to his car…


	5. The Waiting Game

_**I know, I know... I suck... I noted on my profile I would update this story yesterday, except I wasn't counting on feeling sick. Anyway... feeling better now so here's the next mini-chapter to my mini-story. There will probably just be one more and perhaps an epilogue if you want :) You let me know what YOU guys want!**_

_**Thank you for your patience, reading, alerts, and reviews... which don't forget ;) REVIEW and I'll write you some more Delena goodness... Okay... Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Damon drove off like a mad man from the parking lot… when Elena entwined her fingers through his. He'd been surprised by the tender display of affection, since the act was sort of foreign to him, but then he gazed at her giving him a sweet grin as his fingers responded to hers. He'd pulled off into a dirt road… way off of what seemed like a private home and as they pulled up to the hidden house, the garage door opened…

Though it was in the middle of nowhere, it looked very modern for where it was located… She was about to ask whose home this was when he leaned over… slipping his hand through her silky hair to the back of her neck pulling her towards him as he kiss her deeply…

Damon had barely pulled away from her when he was suddenly on the other side of the door holding it open for her. She stepped out taking his hand and he quickly resumed his thorough kissing… he closed the door to the car, pushing her against it taking possession of her lips in the raw animalistic passion that was taking over in him. She giggled at his eagerness because she felt the same… desperate, maybe even more than him…

Elena was exploring his body leisurely as he began to graze her breasts with attention that made her gasp… she wasn't wearing much so it wasn't hard for him to feel her up through the light layers of clothing. She moaned at the contact of his masculine hands cupping her swollen mounds while his tongue and blunt teeth began to gnaw down her jaw roaming the column of her neck and roving over her collar bone making her quiver with want…

The throb between her legs was becoming more unbearable so she hooked her fingers in the loops of his jeans pulling him roughly on her to rub herself against the evidence of his firm arousal…

"_Mrmrmr_… Elena…" Damon groaned dipping his hands under her legs, making her wrap them around his waist as he flashed them in the house and into the bedroom.

He set her down at the foot of the huge black modern looking bed… and she began to unbutton his shirt quickly as he assaulted her neck and chest with open mouthed kisses… lightly nipping as he went, rapidly coaxing that fire building down in her tummy. He could feel her erratic pulse urging him on… desire coursing through her veins for _him_ that was driving him near insane…

Damon's lack to move this on swiftly, made her unbutton his jeans harshly while dipping her hand inside, to grab at his surprisingly thick cock… The feel of him made her groan into his mouth as she imagined the way he would feel between her legs… she wrapped her hand more securely around his velvety shaft and began stroking torturously slow…

"_Jesus __Christ, __Elena__…_" he panted with need, knowing he wasn't going to able to hold out any longer… Though he'd been trying to draw it out and show her what pleasure was really like. But she was raging fire… and her fire was consuming him right up.

He made the split decision then; quickly ripping at the clothing in his way, tossing carelessly his aside… he pushed her onto the bed while settling himself on top. He was teasing at her more than ready womanly petals… feeling his member jerk in her hands from the feel of her honeyed nether lips coating his rubbing fingers. He took possession of her mouth again then, plunging his tongue in and out mimicking her increasing ministrations… as he rubbed her clit parting those sensitive lips to feel his way inside… a stroking building anticipation she thought she might literally die off when he finally decided to push his finger deep inside…

"_God, __yes__…_" Elena writhed under him… he slipped another finger in, which made her tighten her inner muscles on him… making him grunt in pleasure as he thrust more desperately into her core… "_God __don't __stop__…_" she ground onto his hand, "_please __don't __stop__…_"

Damon smirked cockily against her lips… she was _so_ close, _God_, but so was he… her resistance to him throughout this time had so much pent up sexual need he couldn't hold back.

"_Elena__…_" he groaned thrusting involuntarily into her hand…

"_Damon, __yes__…_" she screamed of ecstasy as her orgasm took her… "_Yes, __Damon, __yes__…_"

_God_, the way she'd squeezed onto his fingers while she called out his name _like_ that, had him on the edge… it felt _so_ good to watch her and feel her fall apart on him.

Just the image of how that would feel around his pulsating shaft… was practically enough to push him over the last of his feeble control…

As her breathing settled, noticing his dark navy blue desired filled eyes she said, "I needed that _so_ bad…"

He chuckled pleased at her comment, but then added "At least one of us feels better…" he glanced in between their bodies at his forgotten throbbing member.

"Let's take care of that shall we…" she voiced with a husky tone laced insinuation, he let her push him to lie down on the bed… settling over him, she traveled down his gorgeous body, laving at every crease of his perfectly toned muscles to give him a little taste of what she'd only dreamed of doing to _him_.

"_God_…" Damon gave a throaty groan just from the thought of her suggestion… though at later date he'd want to explore how many times she'd dram of him… he was sure she hadn't realized she'd said that out loud.

Damon decided then to grab her by the shoulders gently bringing her back up his body to look at his face saying, "As much as I _love_ where you are going with this and would probably _never __ever_, excluding today, would turn that down… I may just lose it…" he explained.

Couldn't believe it himself the comment that was coming out of his mouth! Just proof of the power she held over him…

Elena had shown a look of hurt on her face when he stopped her, but all there was now was complete understanding and brewing passion… Perhaps a little cockiness also, so she crawled back on the bed… putting one foot up and pushed herself up towards the head board since they'd been practically at the edge.

She was a little surprised they hadn't fallen actually and she settled comfortably on the pillow… completely ridding herself of the last shreds of clothing… blatantly waiting for him in invitation…


	6. What the Future Holds

_**I know :) kind of evil where I left it but It would have been double the length if I hadn't cut it somewhere. I hope a little longer chapter makes up for where I left you hanging ;) Don't forget to review and I will give you guys what we ALL want to read...**_

_***Thank you for your reviews... you guys ARE the greatest people ever!**_

_**Happy Reading & Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Damon gave her a predatory yet sexy smirk… leisurely crawling over her body like a hunter stalking his prey. Settling comfortably between her thighs but not just yet where they both wanted. He began placing small kisses to her lips while gazing at her with a love so consuming it was fervently pouring out of him… he hovered teasingly on top of her as his pulsating cock nudged at the entrance of her core…

"_Don't __tease__…_" she whimpered arching up to feel him…

He captured her lips in a flaming kiss… gliding his tongue down her neck lowering between the valley of her breasts while then swirling it around her sensitive buds before biting on them lightly… Elena had her fingers in his hair to hold him in place, enjoying the exquisite gratification he was giving her…

The pleas rolling from her lips with the way her body asked for more was more than he ever thought he'd get from her. He knew she wanted him, but it no longer seemed to be just physical need, but much more… the thought made him hope…

"_Damon, __please_…" she pled, God it felt like she'd been waiting her whole life to feel about someone the way she felt about him and he was torturing her. She placed wet kissed on his shoulder while nibbling her way up to his ear… she took the lobe into her mouth swirling her tongue on the outer shell while pulling back and asking huskily, _"Baby __please__…__"_

Groaning to her plea and giving into his body's protest for satisfaction… he positioned himself at her entrance beginning to thrust powerfully in… stretching her, filling her, slowly inching in and out with a perfection she thought did not exist… she broke the kiss in a gasp when he filled her completely… he was bigger, thicker, and God, he was going to drive her crazy if he just didn't…

"_Mmmm_…" he'd filled her all the way to the hilt and began pulling and pushing, burying himself deeper as he went before withdrawing… thrusting in slow confident strokes… as his cock pulsated with vigorous need.

Damon grunted in utter bliss… he'd only fantasized of this moment how many times…? His eyes began to close wanting to focus on the very feel of her skin, but as she raised her hips to meet his next thrust, she whispered his name…

"_Damon__…__" _Elena wanted him to look at her. The power of his electric blue eyes caused them to experience the most intense love making either one could have ever had.

Staring in each other's eyes allowing the other to practically look into their soul… she'd only heard in books of such a bond. But the emotions coursing through her body for him… an emotional and physical connection she could barely comprehend, only urged that satisfying tingling sensation to spread throughout her body as she neared once more the peak of ecstasy…

Completely under her spell and giving in to all he had for her… he began to stroke her inner walls more forcefully… whimpers escaping her parting lips that he was swallowing in passionate kisses, their grunting and panting filling the bedroom as occasional endearments came from both as they neared the magnificent end…

"_God, __Elena__… __you're __so __tight __and __wet__…__"_ he let out in a hoarse voice… blunt teeth nuzzling that vital vein…

"_For __you__…__"_ she hissed, feeling his canines suddenly graze her skin as she caressed his sweat covered hair, _"just __for __you__…__"_ her words turned him on even more… making him plunge into her harshly, which if her moans were any indication, she was loving. He drove into her fiercely… harder and harder… feeling her body tremble as his name escaped her lips pushing him past breaking point…

The moment she cried out in the ultimate feel of that rare nirvana… her muscles contracting and pumping his manhood delectably, pushed him over the edge into that long awaited oblivion. His eyes darkening lightly, veins protruding, as his fangs elongated from the force of his spilling cream… nothing had ever felt that overwhelming. It'd been incredible…

Elena noticed his vampire façade come forth and instead of fearing him like she had Stefan… she welcomed it grazing his changing face with feather soft caresses, tilting her head giving him permission…

If Damon hadn't been so enwrapped in his mind blowing orgasm, he would have gotten mad at her, but not wanting her to think that he was in any way rejecting her… he nuzzled the sensitive part of her neck, while licking and biting at her pulse softly as his shudder subsided…

But no bite came…

Feeling his features shift back… he was surprised that his vampiric face had made his presence known _without_ him being able to stop it. That had _never_ happened before…

He'd collapsed over her naked body… still embedded in her, both breathing heavily as the electric rush passed. Elena had been somewhat shocked he hadn't bitten her and didn't know whether to be touched or insulted. Not wanting to dwell on that for the moment, she began tracing patterns over the skin of his back lovingly, to which he was enjoying immensely…

There was purring coming from him, obviously him unaware of it because it was just too cute. Elena chuckled as she continued… just basking in each other's afterglow.

/

A moment after and still in the most intimate of embraces, he wasn't sure if he was avoiding gazing into her eyes knowing they were both exposed or if it was because he didn't know where they went from here. They had just found out about Klaus and though he knew that she and Stefan were broken up… what was to happen between _them_ now?

As if reading his mind and where his thoughts might be going, Elena broke the silence…

"I love you Damon…" she pressed a kiss on his head while snuggling closer.

Damon's head snapped up then to look at her… after a moment of silence while gazing into her eyes, he answered…

"I love you Elena but…" she pressed her finger to his lips while repeating his line…

"Now _you_ don't ruin it…" she beamed at him lovingly, but noticing his anguished expression she added, "I know we have other problems to think about but for now… can we just enjoy each other…?"

Damon gave her that genuine grin that Elena was sure no one had ever seen on him as he removed himself from her… he settled on the bed bringing her to cuddle by his side as he covered them both with the comforter. It was he now who was stroking her arms in soft grazes… taking pleasure in the shivers passing over her body as he did…

This was the life he thought he'd never have… but for tonight… he was going to act like nothing else in the world mattered or existed, and tomorrow… he'd worry about Klaus, Stefan, and all of the issues of Mystic Falls…

One thing had changed for sure though… he would have died for her before and still would now, naturally, but this time… he wanted to avoid such death because he wanted to relish her, possibly have a relationship with her, and show her the world…

He was getting way ahead of himself… they hadn't even discussed their status now, much less an uncertain future… Shaking his thoughts aside, he cradled what he thought was her now sleeping form into his chest as he allowed his eyes to drift close…

"_I __love __you __Elena__… __more __than __you'll __ever __know__…_" he whispered against her skin to which she smiled… "_I __hope __to __god __you __don't __break __my __heart__…_" the fear and vulnerability there almost made her turn around and tell him she would **never**, but she somehow knew he thought she was asleep and wasn't suppose to hear… "_I __wouldn't __survive __it__…_" he said seriously.

He would never tell her or anyone this, for that matter, because it wasn't who he was. Damon Salvatore didn't do hurt, vulnerable, brooding, or pining… that was left for his brother to do, but this is what _she_ did to him. He sighed contently and finally surrendered to sleep…

Elena opened her eyes when she felt his breathing settle… something that was more of a habit than necessary. What he'd said had struck a chord in her… he was completely and utterly in love with her and she would make sure that she was worthy of that love. She knew Damon wasn't a bad guy… just misunderstood, and she would prove to him that her love was as great as his.

There was no living without him after this… she knew this… other issues aside the biggest would be to not have him by her side. Clearing her head from all negative thoughts… she allowed sleep to claim her for real this time.


	7. Epilogue

_**Yey ") So short story as I had mentioned... here is the last mini chapter to my mini story. It's the epilogue... I hope that this is a good way to end the story and that you guys don't feel like I ruined it. I truly loved it and I hope you have too.**_

_**Please please please Review! Your thoughts make my day and inspire me to give you some more Delena love!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Epilogue<p>

Elena had come to discover that Damon had purchased the house shortly after their trip to Atlanta as a memento of the day that they took that road trip together. To her surprise, now that they had _christened_ it properly… he had decided to sign the title over to her as a gift and for protection, of course.

When she'd explored the house thoroughly… she discovered it had four rooms, three and a half baths, a Jacuzzi- of course, full stocked kitchen, living room and a small study all for just for the two of them. It was decorated in his unique taste but as time passed, she had made different arrangements here and there to change some things now that it was _theirs_.

Damon and Elena had disappeared from the world for a couple of days after what was now the memory of that wonderful day… and when they got back, everyone knew what had happened between them. There was no denying it, not that she'd wanted to.

Who ended up taking it the hardest, obviously, had been Stefan…

Lucky for her, he hadn't been too hard on her moving past it focusing on the issue at hand. Rose had apologized for the situation that Elena had found them in, and after everything that had happened… she wished, if nothing else, to gain her honest friendship.

/

_**Years later…**_

Damon had promised showing her the world and showed her the world he did… he'd taken her to every single one of his favorite spots until they had ended up here. In the most romantic place in the world and second home of her love…

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Damon crawled into bed nuzzling her neck… _reveling_ in her captivating scent. His rock hard erection beginning to seek the heart of her _burning_ passion… _Growling_ pleasurably into her mouth at finding her slick and ready as he began to stretch her feminine folds… the penetration making her cling to him tight from the delightful intrusion…

"_God, __Damon__…_" she sighed eagerly.

Their satisfied groans filled the air as he nibbled up and down her neck… capturing her whimpering lips as he began to rock himself back… and… forth… in _hard_ confident strokes. Elena arched against his toned chest… loving how her breasts perked from her grinding against his body. She scraped lightly with her nails at his back feeling that delicious tingling anticipation build in the center of her body beginning to spread through every nerve end.

Feeling his member jerk from the growing expectation as he pounded into her over and over again… he felt his face shift and his jaw tingle right at the perfect moment where she offered her neck…

"_Elena__…_" he growled in pleasure right before… his canines _broke_ through her skin, not causing a sting of pain, just the utter pleasure of making her explode from the pit of her stomach to the tip of her toes at the intimacy that their lovemaking with the sharing of that life essence gave.

Reaching for the knife that they always had nearby… Damon cut the side of his neck as Elena took his blood willingly and voraciously. The feel of her small lips closing over his wound as she sucked with a frenzy while using her tongue to caress it… never failed to drive him wild which made him pull his member almost all the way out to force himself deeper into her… Elena raising her hips to meet his powerful thrust… erupting like a hot lava volcano into the crux of her lustful soul.

Beads of sweat covered the hair lines of their faces, but only satisfied smiles were plastered there as they attempted to settle their breathing. She knew she loved him even more every day and didn't even know how that was even possible.

"I love you…" he whispered against her neck as he saw the punctures close before his eyes.

Elena pulled his face up to look at her as she genuinely responded, "and I love you…" she said caressing his face then placing a chaste kiss on his lips. They laid there… Damon still embedded in her just enjoying that there was nothing between them except the nakedness of their flesh, their souls, and their hearts…

/

_A couple of hours later…_

Damon enwrapped Elena in his arms as they stood at the balcony of the two story Salvatore Villa in Italy…

It was a beautiful evening view over the greenest of landscapes where the sun seemed to meet the land and the bright ball of fire was slowly setting. It lighted the sky in orange and pink streaks as it neared the day's end allowing themselves to be surrounded by the comfortable darkness. The only sounds heard… her slow breathing and his soft chuckles as he placed kisses on that sensitive spot behind her ear causing her to shudder… she could never stop the Goosebumps that overtook her body whenever he caressed or touched her skin which was something she'd learned to love so much…

As Elena had just turned twenty-two, two years younger than Damon, Elena reveled in the events that had led up to her standing here with the man she loved…

Klaus had come into Mystic Falls as predicted by Elijah and against Damon's wishes… Elena had decided to make a deal with him stating she would drink the magical elixir. Lucky for both of them… they'd taken on Klaus and had beaten him while the magical elixir had _actually_ saved her life.

Those few days before the battle had been the worst for Damon because he knew that if he lost her… he would not continue living his undead life. He'd found his soul mate and he was sure that he'd follow her to the afterlife if that's where she went. Fortunately that hadn't happened and everyone had come out sort of alive.

Soon after, they had all made choices to follow the paths of their lives…

Alaric and Jenna wed regardless of her new found undead life as she woke up a vampire that dreadful night. Jeremy and Bonnie had decided to move in together going off to college to study their dream jobs. Caroline and Tyler choose to travel for some time while they determined _where_ their relationship went. To which not long after their departure… they got engaged.

To everyone's surprise, after the Klaus issue… Stefan and Rose had disappeared without so much as a good bye to anyone when finally one day… they both came back to town announcing that they'd married.

Matt had come to terms with all the new found information and though he understood that there was no way any of them could change what happened… he'd distanced himself from the group meeting a young woman by the name of Meredith, which he wed and had been expecting a set of twins last they heard.

Things had sure gone in the least expected way possible… well at least in regards to her friend's lives. Elena knew that her love for Damon would have fought its way out for him eventually… making her finally give in to the only man she truly loved…

Bringing her out of her thoughts… Damon whispered against her skin as he hugged her tightly to his body from behind… "What are you thinking about…?"

She smiled, "You…"

"That's a given but… OH!" he whined when she elbowed him.

Elena turned around to face him, cupping his face in her hands as she said… "God you cocky, arrogant, vampire… you drive me nuts sometimes, you know that…?"

Damon grinned that trademark smirk of his, "I do… but it's why you love me and you know it…" he returned.

"That I do…" her gaze turned soft and loving then, as she slowly closed the distance between them taking his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

All joking aside, when she pulled back, his strong blue fiery gaze bore into hers as he hugged her more comfortably… "Are you happy…?" he questioned in a seriousness that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Elena's brows furrowed though she smiled sincerely… "What do you think…?" she teased but noticed he waited for an honest answer… "Damon…" she breathed, "you have made me happier than I ever thought a person was capable of being…" she told him frankly. Where was this coming from? She wondered.

Damon smiled, "Good…" and with that he took a step back… putting one knee to the ground making her gasp, while he actually _nervously_, of all things not Damon, began, "Elena… you have made my cursed undead life worth living… and for that I thank you dearly" he paused making sure his eyes locked with hers, "I see no future without _you,_ so… with that in mind," he grinned lightly, his hand actually trembling as he asked, "Will you make me the happiest love struck fool in the world by honoring me with being my wife…?"

By now Elena was practically ready to burst into tears while nodding her head up and down rapidly during his little speech… "Yes…" she was able to get out, "yes, of course yes…" To her surprise he jumped up to kiss her roughly from the joy he felt as he reached inside his jacket pocket for a princess cut ring… It was amazingly detailed in a beautiful Salvatore Crest that was on top of a the most gorgeous blue diamond she'd ever seen… In fact, the color reminded her of his eyes…

He slipped the ring on her finger as she began to admire the uniqueness of it that was so much like Damon. They'd agreed she'd turn on her twenty-second birthday because he wanted to remain 'older and wiser' he'd joked. But marriage… had been something that he'd never mention interest in… she was glad she'd been wrong.

"Mrs. Elena Salvatore…" she voiced testing her future name out.

As he kissed her on the lips again caressing the hair from her face he said, "I love the sound of that…" he smirked.

"Me too…" she beamed kissing him again.

"You'll be all mine now…" Damon teased and yet his voice was laced with seriousness…

Elena was already body, mind, and soul _his_, but she'd be Damon's completely now and that thought excited her and would hopefully comfort him.

With that in mind, she answered without doubt… "Always and Forever…"

**~The End~**


End file.
